L'appel à l'aide
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Suite de " l'enterrement" ...


Elle avait tout fait. Tout d'abord elle avait cherché par elle-même, après tout elle aussi elle était médecin. Mais rien, elle avait beau eu travaillé des nuits entière rien de ce à quoi elle avait pu penser n'avait marché. Elle avait donc fait appel à son hôpital à Boston, à ses meilleurs médecins mais aucun d'eux, bien qu'ayant utilisé tout les tests imaginable, n'avaient trouvé. Elle était revenu sur Princeton, pour demander de l'aide au service des diagnostiques, elle le savait, ils avaient fait école avec House ils étaient donc très bon. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle faisait confiance au docteur Chase, et ses collaborateurs, mais pourtant aucune des pistes et aucun des traitements déjà essayés avaient sauvé sa petite Rachel.

Tout avait commencé 2 semaines au par avant, Rachel avait attrapé ce que Cuddy avait pensée n'être qu'une simple conjonctivite, elle l'avait donc soignée et prit soins de sa file en conséquence, prenant même un congé pour être là en permanence. Mais aucun des médicaments n'avaient marché. La fièvre ne descendait pas malgré la double dose de médicament, la toux ne se calmait pas, la petite se plaignait constamment de mot de tête. Les médecins de Boston avaient, comme elle, pensés à une conjonctivite ou une pharyngite. Mais là encore aucun traitement n'ait soulagé l'enfant ne serait-ce que un peu.

A cours d'idée, Cuddy avait demandé le transfert de sa fille au PPTH.

C'est le Dr Chase, qui ouvra la porte de l'ambulance, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant l'ex-doyenne.

-Dr Cuddy ?

-Chase ! Bonjour.

-Depuis quand la doyenne de l'hôpital de Boston accompagne elle-même les patients demanda t-il pour plaisanter. Pensant que l'ex doyenne en profitait juste pour une visite de 'contrôle'

- Rachel est malade, j'ai rien pu faire et personne n'a trouvé à Boston, oh s'il vous plait Chase, je sais que je n'ai pas prévenu et que…

-Je vais la prendre en charge coupa le chef de service.

En suivant les ambulanciers il bipa Adams et Park et appela Taub.

« Taub prépare une chambre individuelle à côté de mon bureau, on a un cas ! » Sur ce il amena Cuddy et Rachel à l'étage.

Ils installèrent Rachel dans la chambre la plus proche du bureau, Chase préférait être près des malades surtout quand c'était des enfants.

-« Venez avec moi Dr Cuddy vous allez nous briefez sur les symptômes »

Chase entra dans salle des diagnostiques suivit de Cuddy.

-« Rachel Cuddy 4 ans,… » Et s'arrêta pour laisser continuer Cuddy

-« Ca a commencé comme une conjonctivite, i semaines, et puis elle a eu de plus en plus de toux, sa fièvre de baisse pas malgré les médicaments, Rachel a toujours mal à la tête, rien ne la soulage ou améliore la situation »

-« Depuis quand les parents assistent aux différentiels ? » Coupa Adams

-« Depuis qu'on n'a pas encore le dossier et que les parents sont médecins et ancienne doyenne de faculté et directrice administrative de l'hôpital » Répondit Taub dans le but de rabattre le claquet de Adams, ce qui fonctionna bien.

-« Une allergie ? » Demanda Park

-« Elle a changé 3 fois d'environnement en 2 semaines ce n'est pas possible » objecta Taub

-« Sauf si l'allergie vient d'un vêtement, les draps, ou même un doudou »

-« Cherchez des éruptions cutanée, faites les tests pour l'allergie et testez ses vêtements, Dr Cuddy venez avec moi complétez le dossier vous voulez bien ? » Les 3 médecins partirent faire les tests tandis que Chase et Cuddy se dirigeaient vers le bureau adjacent.

Quelques heures plus tard toute l'équipe, arriva dans le bureau avec les résultats

-« Aucune allergie »

-« Enfin, si les plumes de canaris » coupa Taub. L'ex doyenne lui adressa un regard curieux

-« Ben je voulais tout tester, on sait jamais …»

-« Merci Dr Taub, mais je vous assure que Rachel n'a jamais vu de canaris, on ne voyage pas assez loin pour ça »

Pendant encore quelque jours, les diagnostiques c'étaient succédés, passant par la collagénose, la maladie de Still, la scarlatine, … Toujours sans résultat.

Il ne restait plus aucun espoir à Cuddy, il fallait qu'elle retrouve House ! Lui serait trouver ce qu'a Rachel. Mais le diagnosticien, pouvait être partout ! Il avait dit ne jamais rester longtemps au même endroit, il avait tout quitté, laissant tout à Rachel. Il n'avait plus de numéro de téléphone, plus d'adresse plus rien … Comment pourrait elle le retrouver ? Alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa fille, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire pour le retrouver, une voix masculine la tira de ses pensées :

« Tenez, c'est plus facile de réfléchir avec ça » Lui dit Chase en faisant rouler un balle rouge et grise sur le sol, jusqu'aux pieds de l'ancienne doyenne.

« Merci Chase. » L'endocrinologue sourit gentiment au médecin avant de se baisser pour rattraper la balle.

« House … » Souffla doucement Rachel avant de tendre la main. Cuddy, prise d'un doute se retourna vers la porte avant de se rendre compte que c'était la balle rouge et grise que Rachel voulait. Elle vint s'assoir aux côtés de sa fille et lui tendît la balle.

« Comment tu te sens chérie ? » Demanda la jeune mère en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant

« Mal à la tête et au ventre »

« Je sais chérie, je sais. Je vais retrouver House pour qu'il te soigne d'accord ? » Pas la peine Rachel s'était déjà rendormie sous l'effet de la fièvre.

Elle aurait mieux aimé ne pas avoir affaire à lui, mais c'était son dernier espoir. Elle attrapa le téléphone de la chambre et composa le numéro

« Lucas ? »

« Lisa ? » Répondit étonné d'entendre l'endocrinologue presque plus de 2 ans après leur rupture

« J'ai besoin de toi, Rachel est malade… »

« Tu n'a pas un homme à canne pour t'aider dans ce genre de situation ? » Coupa le détective

« Lucas, il est parti »

« Et alors ? Je suis pas un bouche trou Lisa ! »

« Non , tu n'as pas compris Lucas, il a disparu. Mais personne n'arrive à soigner Rachel, j'ai besoin que tu le retrouve pour qu'il sauve Rachel… » Blanc, Lucas ne répondait pas, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait répondre sans doute.

« S'il te plait Lucas, tu es mon dernier espoir, il a organisé sa propre mort pour ne pas retourner en prison et suivre Wilson jusqu'au bout de son cancer, il n'a plus d'identité, pus rien je ne sais même pas comment le joindre. J'ai besoin que tu le retrouve, Rachel à besoin que tu le retrouve, s'il te plait… » Cuddy ravala un sanglot.

« D'accord, je vais le chercher. Mais je te promet rien »

« Merci Lucas. Et je… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait raccroché.

Alors que l'état de Rachel s'était empiré, Lisa attendait toujours des nouvelles de Lucas. La petite souffrait maintenant de douleurs aux articulations, de vomissements mais plus inquiétant encore des symptômes neurologique faisaient leur apparitions elle avait depuis ce matin une hypertension intracrânienne. Alors que Cuddy n'y croyait plus, le téléphone sonna.

« Lucas ? » Elle avait quasiment sauté sur le téléphone

« Lisa, je l'ai retrouvé »

« Oh, merci, merci Lucas ! »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il est en prison » Coupa le détective

« En prison ? »

« Il a fini par se rendre à la police, il purge le reste de sa peine précédente plus 5ans ! »

« Je… »

« J'ai essayé de parler avec son avocat, mais cette fois négocier une sortie est quasiment impossible, je suis désolé »

« Ou est-il ? »

« En prison… »

« Non oui, ça je sais mais ou ? »

« La prison du New-Jersey »

« Je vais y aller merci encore Lucas » Cuddy allait raccrocher quand Lucas signala

« Ca fera 3500 $ Cuddy »

« Très bien » Souffla l'endocrinologue avant de raccrocher.

Elle débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de Forman.

« Besoin de vous ! »

« Occupé ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire Forman ! Ma fille est gravement malade et la seule personne compétente de cet hôpital est en prison »

« House ? »

« Oui House, pas vous, j'ai dit 'compétente' ! »S'emporta la doyenne, le pauvre Forman, se prenait tout le stresse accumulé de Cuddy dans les dents.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour lui ! »

« Bien sûr que si vous l'avez fait la dernière fois ! »

« Justement ! J'ai plus envie, l'hôpital est beaucoup plus calme sans lui »

« Mais plus autant renommé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Là n'est pas la question… » Tenta d'éviter Forman

« Aucun des membres de votre équipe de bras cassés a sauvé Rachel, allez me chercher House ! »

« Non ! »

Cuddy se laissa tomber sur le siège devant elle, désespérée

« S'il vous plait Forman, il est mon dernier espoir, personne ne trouve, Rachel est de plus en plus mal, absolument rien de la soulage, je ne sais plus quoi faire. S'il vous plait… » Cuddy baissa les bras devant l'air têtu de Forman et se dirigea ver la porte, dignement, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« D'accord » prononça Forman à mi-voix.

« Mais je fais appel à lui pour vous, je dis au juge que c'est une urgence médical, il devra y retourner après »

« Oh merci Forman ! » S'exclama Cuddy retrouvant un peu d'espoir.

2 jours après ça, le juge acceptait de mettre House en conditionnel le temps de sauver la petite fille. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se faisait en temps normal, mais sans le savoir Cuddy avait en réalité soigné ce juge il y a quelque années, en entendant le nom de la petite patiente il accepta, avec la condition que House ne quitte pas l'hôpital et qu'il porte un bracelet électronique, et ça pendant 1 semaine, après il retournerait en prison.

House lui, ne savait pas pourquoi il était libéré, il savait que c'était à la demande de Forman, mais c'est tout. C'est arrivant dans le couloir qu'il comprit, Cuddy était en larme, les mains et le front collés à la vitre alors qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre c'était l'effervescence. La petite venait de faire un infarctus du myocarde, elle avait besoin d'une chirurgie d'urgence.

Alors que Cuddy pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, House passa la main derrière son dos pour la rassurer. Elle sursauta, se retourna et la seule chose dont elle fût capable c'est de se blottir dans ses bras, et de continuer de pleurer.

« Elle…elle… j'ai rien pu faire…et…pas trouvée…et…eux….pas » Cuddy n'arrivait plus à aligner 2 mots tellement elle pleurait. House comprit alors qu'il devait soigner Rachel.

« Je vais t'aider Cuddy, je te promets, je vais la sauver. Mais calme toi, explique moi d'accord ? » Il continuait à frotter doucement son dos et ses épaules pour la calmer.

« Viens t'assoir en salle d'attente tu veux ? »

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas la salle d'attente s'il te plait, je veux aller voir l'opération. »

« D'accord, d'accord Cuddy, vient. Explique-moi. »

La chirurgie cardiovasculaire se passa au mieux que ça pouvait se passer. Et Cuddy était maintenant en salle de réveil tenant la main à Rachel attendant qu'elle se réveil. Pendant ce temps House était avec con ancienne équipe essayait de voir ce qu'ils avaient loupé.

« -Leptospirose ictéro-hémorragique ? » Tenta House

« Non on a testé, le traitement n'a pas marché »

« Éruption allergique ? »

« Quoi ? House c'est la première chose qu'on a testé, vous nous prenez vraiment pour des abrutis ou quoi ? »

« Je vous prend pour … ce que vous êtes ! Rachel est là depuis plus d'une semaine ! »

« De toute façon on pourra plus rien faire ce soir » Objecta Adams « Elle vient de sortir d'une intervention lourde »

« D'accord, bon personne ne rentre chez lui ce soir, je vous veux tous ici à bosser ! »

« Vous n'êtes plus notre patron House ! » Râla Taub

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Rachel ne sortira pas d'ici sans diagnostique ! Reprenez tout vos cours de médecine s'il faut, mais demain je veux un diagnostique ! »

« Vous allez ou ? » Questionna Park

« Boire un café, trouver un diagnostique… »

« Allez voir Cuddy »Continua Chase

« Ouais… »

Après avoir passée la moitié de la nuit à chercher un diagnostique valable, sans succès il se décida quand même à aller voir Cuddy.

Elle était dans la chambre de Rachel, allongé dans le même lit que la fillette, a tenant fermement dans ses bras, la main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre. Pour rassurer Rachel ou pour se rassurer elle-même ?

House s'assit sans le fauteuil en face du lit pour regarder les deux femmes de sa vie dormir.

« House ? » Demanda une voix endormie

« Cuddy ? »

« Vous avez trouvez ? »

« Non l'équipe à pour ordre de ne pas dormir tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé »

« Et toi ? »

« Je réfléchis… »

Cuddy se leva pour aller rejoindre House. Elle s'assit sur la jambe valide de House, pour se blottir contre lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau en cavale ? » Elle savait que lui parler d'autre chose pouvait l'aider. Et puis elle était curieuse.

« Hopf, pas grand-chose. Je jouais du piano dans des bars de jazz dans les 4 coins de la région. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Cuddy, avec une soudaine vision très romantique et plutôt utopique d'un House sur un piano dans un vieux bar un peu sombre.

« Non mais je te jure ! »

« Je te crois, House. »

« Mouais, je sens quand tu es septique Cuddy, je le sens. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas un jazzman dans l'âme hum ? »

« Je … Non rien laisse tomber » Elle aurait aimé lui demander de lui jouer un morceau quand tout ça serait fini, mais quand ça sera le cas il retournera en prison.

« Cuddy … »

« House » Coupa une petite voix ensommeillée.

« Rachel, tu es réveillée ? »

Cuddy se précipita vers Rachel

« Chérie comment tu te sens ? » Et au grand damne des deux médecins Rachel répondit

«Maman, J'ai mal au ventre… House, bisous» Implorant-elle. House se leva fît le tour du lit pour se retrouver en face de Cuddy et se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le front comme la petite l'avait demandé.

« Repose-toi, Moussaillon. »

« Mal là House » Rachel montrait sa poitrine

« Je sais Moussaillon, ça va faire mal encore quelque jours, mais ça ira mieux après je te le jure. »

La petite regardait l'énorme pansement sur sa poitrine

« C'est pas beau, je sais chérie mais on l'enlèvera quand tu sera guérit d'accord ? Tu aura une cicatrice mais c'est pas grave »

« Comme House ? »

« Comme moi, mais tu va voir tu serras beaucoup plus belle moi sweetie ! Au pire mini-Taub la cachera, et tu serras encore plus belle que ta maman ! »

« Ma maman c'est la plus belle des plus belles des mamans »

« Et ben alors tu serras la plus belle des plus belle des petites filles ! » Ria Cuddy.

« Une fille ? Je croyais que tu étais un singe ? » S'exclama House avant de commencer à chatouiller Rachel sur les pieds à travers le fin drap de l'hôpital.

« Cuddy, tu as sentit ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Sur ses pieds ? » Il souleva le bras. Rachel avait les pieds tout gonflé

« Des œdèmes ? » House commença à inspecter Rachel, elle en avait aussi sur le dos et légèrement sur les mains. Sans un mot House se leva, laissant Cuddy un sourire sur les lèvres

« Il va trouver, il va trouver » Chuchotait-elle à Rachel en remettant ses cheveux en place.

House arriva tel un héros dans la salle de diagnostique

« -Vous êtes des idiots ! Pharyngite, toux, fièvres, œdèmes, éruption cutanée, maux de tête … »

« Eeeeet …. » Essaya de le faire finir Taub

« Vous êtes idiots ! Il prit le plus gros bouquin de maladie et le jeta sur la table, ça commence par un K bande de buses ! »

« Kawasaki ? » tenta Chase

« Oh mon dieu ! il l'a dit ! Confirmez et traitez»

House quitta le bureau en trombe, et retourna au près de Cuddy et Rachel

« Tu as trouvé n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cuddy ?

« Depuis combien de temps tu me connais Cuddy ? » Répondit le médecin un sourire en coin.

Cuddy sauta dans les bras de House, elle attrapa son visage pour lui déposer des centaines de baisers sur les joues. Elle s'arrêta et hésita quelque seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du prisonnier. Doucement, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ça faisait trop longtemps…

« Bisouuuuu » S'exclama Rachel

Cuddy se détacha à regret de House, pour se tourner vers sa fille.

« Il a trouvé Rachel, il va te soigner tu ira mieux maintenant tu verra »

« Promis ?» Douta L'enfant

« Promis Moussaillon ! » Confirma House

« Tu va faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda Cuddy

«Je vais retourner en prison, finir ma peine, pour être en règle et si dans 5 ans tu veux toujours de moi, alors je serais là »

« Je voudrais toujours de toi House »

« A dans 5 ans alors Honey-bun »


End file.
